spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes/Movies
'Bold text' These are fan-fiction episodes created by various SpongeBob SquarePants fans. Season 1 The series and single episodes that appear in season 1. Season 2 Main Article: List of Episodes﻿ 1. Just Started ''Season 8'' *Spongebob City (-) *Patrick Copy (-) *The Snowstorm (-) *Popcorn (-) *Balloon Party (-) *Digit Pants *Sponge on Camera *The Chores *Hot Day *Spongebob's Basement *Sea Chips *Eyeworm *Kelp Fries *Patrick in Bellybuttonland *TV Land *No Pat *Tunnel of Fudge *Copcake *Basketball *Chumitis *Ceader Chips *Pat-in-the-Box *Pests or Pet *Overload Computer *Nat's Son *Popies *Radio Krab *Fun Arcade *The Secondary Drain (-) *Mountainbillies (-) *The Giant That Came To Bikini Bottom (-) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Lake (-) *Sponge-Lake (-) *The Curse of The Cell (-) *Bargain Krab (-) *Play Day (-) *The Smell of Money (-) *The Money Park (-) *Penny City (-) *Rich Krab (-) *Krabby Dollars (-) *Money Fever (-) *A Very Krusty Promotion (-) *The Krabby Pie (-) *Baker's Money (-) *The Krabby Party (-) *Brick in the Head (-) *The Krusty Pastry (-) *The Lone Quarter *Tentacle-Soup *3 Death Worms *Whale Text *Pineapple King *Quicksalt (-) *Tri-Patty (-) *Laugh Machine (-) Note: (-) = in a marathon Season 9﻿ *Flake SpongeBob *Habob *Pop-Patty (-) *Co-Patrick (-) *Tank Of Oil (-) *Mermidman & Squidward (-) *Money Crash (-) *Krusty Painters (-) *Squilliam Returns 2 *Spongebob's You Know What Joke *Squid Restaurant *Uncle Uncle (-) *Lemonade Stand (-) *Once A Krab Always A Krab (-) *Mrs Puff A Quest Please ? (-) Other Seasons Special Episodes Karate Kombat Other Series Spongebob and Patrick Stupid and Dumb Adventures Patrickville Movies *wikipedia:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie﻿ *Spongebob the Movie 2: Smash the Krabby Patty *Spongebob the Movie 3: Galagtical Sandy and the Super-Plankton *Spongebob the Movie 4: Krab's 1000000000000 Dollar 4Ever *Spongebob the Movie 5: Dark Day For One Light *Spongebob the Movie 6: Kids and the Riders *Spongebob the Movie 7: Cloudy with the chance of Krabby Patties *Spongebob the Movie 8: The Krabby Million Patties *Spongebob the Movie 9: Care Bears Ooopsy Does It! *Spongebob the Movie 10: Dinosaurs. Eater Of The Sea's *Spongebob the Movie 11: Idols of the Disasters *Spongebob the Movie 12: Lions of the Animals *Spongebob the Movie 13: Forever Ocean Blue *Spongebob the Movie 14: The Sea of Europa *Spongebob the Movie 15: Deep Sea Danger *Spongebob the Movie 16: SuperHeroSponge *Krabbily Spicket's Events of Bubbles *Spongebob the Movie 18: Neptune's Boat *Spongebob the Movie 19: Squids of Jupiter *Spongebob movie 20: THE Shark Knight *http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SBmovie21spongebob-family *Spongebo the Movie 22: The Forgotten Master *spongebob the movie 23: the friend showdown *SpongeBob the Movie 24: SpongeBob vs. The Krusty Krab *Spongebob the movie 25: Trillions of Starfish Under The Sea: The Extra, Extra Long Extended Movie Version of Patrick Copy (Patrickville 1) *Spongebob the movie 26: Septillions of Pennies *Spongebob the movie 27: Trapped in the Future *Spongebob the movie 28: As Seen IN TV *Spongebob the movie 29: Sponge in Cancer *Spongebob the movie 30: The Giant Sponge *Spongebob the movie 31: Micro Boys *SpongeBob the Movie 32: Attack of Texas *Spongebob the movie 33: Bubble Bass vs. Flatts The Flounder *Spongebob the movie 34: Spongebob's Balloon Party *Spongebob the movie 35: A Patricktastic Movie: Patrick's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandpa Schmidtiedynefcate Warren Star: Star Movie of All time *Spongebob the movie 36: Sponge on Camera *Spongebob the movie 37: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Episode 1 *Spongebob the movie 38: Spongebob's Other Grandparents *Spongebob the movie 39: Planet Spongebob *Spongebob the movie 40: 2,000,000,000,000 Patties Under The Sea: The 2 trillionth Patty *Spongebob the movie 41: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part I *Spongebob the movie 42: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part II *Spongebob the movie 43: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part I *Spongebob the movie 44: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part II *Spongebob the movie 45: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part III *Spongebob the movie 46: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat III: Trapped in Jail Part I *Spongebob the movie 47: The Adventures of SuperSponge and Superpat III: Trapped in Jail Part II *Spongebob the movie 48: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat IV: Plankton *Spongebob the movie 49: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat V: Clones *Spongebob the movie 50: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VI: The Adventure in the Underwater Hawaiian Coconut Forest *Spongebob the movie 51: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VII: Inside the Body of Squidward *Spongebob the movie 52: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VIII: Babies, Babies, Babies Everywhere! *Spongebob the movie 53: Krabby Patty Storms *Spongebob the movie 54: The Big Showdown *Spongebob the movie 55: Inside the Brain *Spongebob the movie 56: Return to Patrickville: The Sequal to Trillions of Starfish Under the Sea (Patrickville 2) *SpongeBob the Movie 57: The Day of Doom *Spongebob the movie 58: Cloning Party in Patrickville (Patrickville 3) *Spongebob the movie 59: Pennies For Parties (Patrickville 4) *SpongeBob the Movie 60: The Last Days of Our Father *Spongebob the movie 61: Patrickville Expansion Project (Patrickville 5) *SpongeBob the Movie 62: The Krabby Galactical Portal (Time Travel 1) *SpongeBob the Movie 63: To the Titanic (Time Travel 2) *SpongeBob the Movie 64: Escape from the Sinking (Time Travel 3) *SpongeBob the Movie 65: The Persecution of Trajan (Time Travel 4) *SpongeBob the Movie 66: Swim to the Ark of Noah (Time Travel 5) *SpongeBob the Movie 67: To Leave the Great Flood (Time Travel 6) *SpongeBob the Movie 68: Messing Up with Continental Congress (Time Travel 7) *SpongeBob the Movie 69: Stop Killing SpongeBuck (Time Travel 8) *SpongeBob the Movie 70: The Sponge and The Allosaurus (Time Travel 9) *SpongeBob the Movie 71: Get Booth, Save Lincoln, Save Liberty (Time Travel 10) *SpongeBob the Movie 72: The Inca Treasure of Paraguay (Time Travel 11) *SpongeBob the Movie 73: In the Court of Napoleon (Time Travel 12) *SpongeBob the Movie 74: Going Home (Time Travel 13) *SpongeBob the Movie 75: Christmas Time! *SpongeBob the Movie 76: The Penguin Underwater (Part 1) *SpongeBob the Movie 77: The Penguin Underwater: Life or Death? (Part 2) *SpongeBob the Movie 78: The Penguin Underwater: Life in a Cavern (Part 3) *SpongeBob the Movie 79: The Penguin Underwater: Found (Part 4) *SpongeBob the Movie 80: The Penguin Underwater: The Army of Patricks (Part 5) *SpongeBob the Movie 81: The Penguin Underwater: Into the Future (Part 6) *SpongeBob the Movie 82: The Penguin Underwater: 20000 (Part 7) *SpongeBob the Movie 83: The Penguin Underwater: The Underground Portal (Part 8) *SpongeBob the Movie 84: The Penguin Underwater: 200000 (Part 9) *SpongeBob the Movie 85: The Penguin Underwater: 400000 (Part 10) *SpongeBob the Movie 86: The Penguin Underwater: The Time Machine is Gone! (Part 11) *SpongeBob the Movie 87: The Penguin Underwater: The Penguin's Stomach (Part 12) *SpongeBob the Movie 88: The Penguin Underwater: The Penguin's Upchucktion (Part 13) *SpongeBob the Movie 89: The Penguin Underwater: The Upper Future and the We Need Water! (Part 14) *SpongeBob the Movie 90: The Penguin Underwater: The Preparation for Dive (Part 15) *SpongeBob the Movie 91: The Penguin Underwater: The Alternate Universe (Part 16) *SpongeBob the Movie 92: The Penguin Underwater: The Alternate Universe's Alternate Universe (Part 17) *SpongeBob the Movie 93: The Penguin Underwater: There's No Place Like Home (Part 18: The End) *SpongeBob the Movie 94: Layne's World *SpongeBob the Movie 95: Spongebob in Tyland *SpongeBob the Movie 96: Spongebob Meets the Annoying Orange *SpongeBob the Movie 97: Spongebob vs. Annoying *SpongeBob the Movie 98: OrangeBob RoundPants (Spongebob the Orange) *SpongeBob the Movie 99: OrangePat RoundStar (Patrick the Orange) *SpongeBob the Movie 100: The 100th Movie Spectacular! *SpongeBob the Movie 101: The World of Talking Food *SpongeBob the Movie 102: Life as a MicroOrange *SpongeBob the Movie 103: The Giant Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 104: The Real Giant Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 105: The Foam Jail *SpongeBob the Movie 106: The Giant Marashmellow is Eaten! *SpongeBob the Movie 107: The Escape *SpongeBob the Movie 108: The Great Escape *SpongeBob the Movie 109: Hey, Pear! *SpongeBob the Movie 110: Eggs *SpongeBob the Movie 111: Marshmellows *SpongeBob the Movie 112: Fries *SpongeBob the Movie 113: Toe-May-Toe *SpongeBob the Movie 114: Apple *SpongeBob the Movie 115: The Annoying Orange is Back! *SpongeBob the Movie 116: More Annoying Orange *SpongeBob the Movie 117: Even More Annoying Orange *SpongeBob the Movie 118: The Orange's Cloning Machine *SpongeBob the Movie 119: The Bigger Army *SpongeBob the Movie 120: Those Were Fake! *SpongeBob the Movie 121: Another Big Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 122: The Prisonment *SpongeBob the Movie 123: Old Friends as Oranges *SpongeBob the Movie 124: The Marshmellow ate a Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 125: Escape From the Mini Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 126: Escape From the Mega Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 127: The Acid of a Human *SpongeBob the Movie 128: The New Home *SpongeBob the Movie 129: The High Tide *SpongeBob the Movie 130: Intestanes *SpongeBob the Movie 131: Back to the Stomach *SpongeBob the Movie 132: The Home is Gone *SpongeBob the Movie 133: The Big Barf! *SpongeBob the Movie 134: The Big Fight *SpongeBob the Movie 135: To the Water! *SpongeBob the Movie 136: We are Still Oranges *SpongeBob the Movie 137: Fish Again *SpongeBob the Movie 138: Legos (Patrickville 6) *Spongebob the Movie 139: Spongebob Trip Back To The Real World *Spongebob the Movie 140: Wizy Pet Wizard *Spongebob the Movie 141: All Will Be Crossovers *Spongebob the Movie 142: Plankton Surenders *Spongebob the Movie 143: Amy Rose the Hedgehog *Spongebob the Movie 144: Patrick 911(Patrickville 7) *Spongebob the Movie 145: Sandy's Adventure *Spongebob the Movie 146: Flashbacks *SpongeBob the Movie 147: The Untold Holiday Shorts Series of Shorts *A Random Act of SpongeBob *The Foe Gotten Years *Spongebob Surf Shorts *The Annoying Sponge *Mystery With A Twistery Mysteries A Random Act of SpongeBob Episodes 1. Crossing the Street: Spongebob helps an old lady cross the street. 2. Anything for Baby: Spongebob cheers up a baby who is crying. 3. Flowers for Sandy: Spongebob gives flowers to Sandy. 4. Me Money: Mr. Krabs loses his money. 5. Pie: Spongebob and Patrick make pie. 6. Halloween: Spongebob scares some kids. 7. Shaved Sponge: Spongebob shaves his head. 8. Sock Trouble: Spongebob struggles to put on his socks. 9. Patrick's New Lego: Patrick goes crazy over a new lego. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Tyler *Jimmy *Nat Peterson *Shubie *Nat Peterson (As a kid) *Shubie (As a kid) *Evelyn *Fred *Frank *Monroe *Old Lady *Baby *Some Bikini Bottomites The Foe-Gotten Years Episodes 1. Loop de Loop 2. Remodeling 3. Can't Swim Surf Shorts Episodes *Surf Short #1 *Surf Short #2 *Surf Short #3 *Surf Short #4 *Surf Short #5 The Annoying Sponge Episodes *The Annoying Sponge 1: Hi *The Annoying Sponge 2: Knock-Knock *The Annoying Sponge 3: Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants! *The Annoying Sponge 4: The Annoying Star (The Annoying Starfish) *The Annoying Sponge 5: More Annoying Sponge *The Annoying Sponge 6: Even More Annoying Sponge Mystery With A Twistery Mysteries Episodes *Gumshoe Squarepants *Alternate Ending: The Great Patty Caper *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson #1 *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson #2 *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson #3 *Missing Shoe Spongebob Extras *Patrick Theme Song *Le Sponge Other Shorts *Traffic *Juice Man *The Outfit *Dance Party *Balloons *Which Squarepants? *Playground *The Penny *Karate *Airplane Jump *The Story of King Neptune *SpongeGod *Patrick's Bubble Gum *The Endless Summer *Blimp *The Patrick Dance (Patrick Dance) *Nat Peterson Day *Gumshoe Squarepants *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson *Krabby Patty *Worm Babies *Halloween Short *Alternate Ending: Shanghaied #1 *Alternate Ending: Shanghaied #2 *Alternate Ending: The Great Patty Caper *Alternate Ending: Patrick Copy #1 *Alternate Ending: Patrick Copy #2 *Alternate Ending: Back to the Past Patrick Copy Shorts Original *The World is All Spongey *Patrick Clones DVD *The World is All Spongey *Patrick Clones Spongebob City Shorts Original *City of Sponges DVD *City of Sponges DVDs Main Article: List of DVDs Spin Offs Main Article: List of SpongeBob Spin-Offs ﻿ Category:Episodes